kuriyama_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Faerun Munio'o
Physical Description A tall and healthy looking kemeno alpaca decorated with face paint and natural red-orange hair with amber yellow eyes painting his face and bronzed headband keeping his hairs pompous shape. With a cheap looking farmer gii and a pair of baggy Jodhpurs with violet boots where the feet should be. Personality When you meet this spry but rather restrained Alpaca it can be pretty obvious to read what goes through his mind. He has a childlike love of acting and singing that seems to stem from his roots on the streets and he seems to have no talent for either as well. Dually, because of his street life not only can he see the positive aspects of other people more easily but, he relishes a true grit challenge when he happens upon one. Though don't let that fool you, he has well learned to understand when to just run from a losing battle and retain what he can.As for his love of fresh and grilled vegetables and peppers especially come to mind as a meal of choice, but despises meat, not even being able to stick any on his tongue, likely from his alpaca genes or a trauma. Gifted with a knack for creative lying and absolutely ludicrous mathematical knowledge and understanding likely from a young age, but the rest of his academia remains uncultivated so it is a very abysmal contrast. Biography Living on the edge of Okapi a simple shack with a family of three kemeno alpacas had been running a farm that was earned and raised by previous generations under quite circumstantial ownership relating from slave owners to other seedy individuals over a nearly barren wasteland. Eventually, as Fae became seven, destitution and a blight robbed his mother and father of their ability to selflessly care for their son and themselves. It became them or him, so in their desperation gave their son to a group of shady merchants on the side of the road abandoning their farm to whatever would follow next as well as their son. Afterwards, he was raised for a time by House Orkhaus in Orkham. His father figure, Lord Minaji Orkhaus showed little to no decency showing him the breaks of what it means to survive in their underbelly world. Faerun was educated on how to con people and fight to protect himself from local authorities. Little else was really well known about Fae's acts, he did make friends with other kids and some tourists using his con tricks to make goofy parlor tricks to entertain instead of steal away. Fae had no issue making friends because of his outlook on life since then and being deathly aware of mortality, he would run at the first sign of trouble. Faerun had been bothered deep down that he wanted to be a knight to actually have the ability to protect people instead of hurt them as he was told to do, but he was given few options and Minaji would guilt him over his puniness at the subject then proceed to try to keep him under his thumb. One night, however, an unknown hero blew through town and while Faerun was out cold one morning, Minji was arrested and several other of the bosses were taken by a squad of the regional authorities. Faerun was surprised to learn that he had become free of Minaji and decided to leave taking nothing of the Orkhaus, empty handed he could not be happier as he proceeded to make his way towards Kodon Academy, as he planned to at the first chance he had wearing his face paint as part of Old Orkham tradition, and he retained a new last name to further separate himself from House Orkhaus' remains. Trivia *His favorite vegetables are peppers with cantaloupe easily being his favorite fruit. *Wears his headband to mask a brand on his forehead. *A skillful card shark. *He once guided a noble to Kodon as a bodyguard before he came to the academy. *Adores games and friendly competition. *Has a bite mark imprinted on his right pec. Relatively fresh. *His stone sword belonged to a nameless hero of Orkham, who perished in the sands of Okapi to bring the town a steady trade route with the capital. *The blade has no name as of yet. Character Theme Music Category:Students Category:Players Category:Knight Category:Kemenos